


the light meets the bright

by thenuisance



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fairy Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Fairy Xu Ming Hao | The8, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Other, Quite Literally Falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenuisance/pseuds/thenuisance
Summary: when a light falls from the sky, minghao finds himself in love with their very appearanceorjihoon falls in love .. literally
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 5





	the light meets the bright

minghao is doing what he usually does in the forest - dancing and playing with the animals in the trees - when he sees a light. it's a light so bright he nearly loses his vision. while telling the animals to hide, he adds “i'm gonna go see what that was” then flies closer to where the light landed. and when he peeks in between the shrubs, he doesn’t expect to see what he does. 

"is this.. a glowing fairy...?" he questions.

fairies aren't exactly ordinary, but this isn't what you'd call an ordinary fairy either. this fairy is shining as bright as newly dropped snow and has this cutesy look on their face that's just oh so- adorable. (but there's something else. and though this settles at the back of minghao's mind, this fairy looks a bit.. lost. to say at the least). their wings are glimmering in the sunlight and they almost seem.. out of place? it's hard to say how much time has passed by now and minghao doesn't even register that the fairy is approaching him until he makes eye contact with them. 

they both freeze.

the misplaced fairy seems to be weighing the pros - or cons - of approaching him, yet minghao seems to be like a deer caught in headlights. he's awestruck. and he knows it's noticeable because feels his pointed ears and even his cheeks flush. as he drops behind the bushes to make himself unseen, he suddenly hears the rustling of the leaves, then a tiny head pokes out just centimeters away from his. 

“what.. um.. what are you doing there?”  oh. 

like a cliche love story, things seem to be checking off a list and each one is spot on: first, you fall in love with them at first sight and then everything about them is instantly  perfect and everything you could ever want.

a voice so warm, like velvet or even sunshine. when it reaches minghao's ears, he somehow feels himself turn a darker shade of red and can't seem to form any words.

"my name is jihoon," the bright fairy says with a tilt of his head, while reaching out his hand to minghao. minghao then realizes he hadn't spoken a single word to this beautiful newcomer who is now introducing himself first. he fumbles over his words a bit, but manages to get out "i'm minghao, the fairy who lives among the trees and doesn't hurt bees" which makes jihoon erupt in laughter.

-

within the span of the hour, it's like minghao has a new routine of being amazing or dumbfounded with the little things about this jihoon. he learns that jihoon is a winter fairy - one of the most rare fairies in the world - and that his wings will also change color depending on his energy level!

as they sat and talked for hours, jihoon's wings began to change from the original glimmering white to a mellow blue. he had become extremely exhausted from his fall, yet hadn't even realized because of the interesting individual he had stumbled across. jihoon found himself completely entranced in minghao's aura the second they made eye contact and was just as curious to learn more.

but seeing as though jihoon needed to head back home in order to sleep, minghao stood on his feet and asked if he needed any help getting back home - which then made him think of the reason why he ended up here in the first place. 

"...how did i end up here?" he questioned aloud.

"what did you- what did you say?" minghao asked jihoon. when he repeated himself, minghao then thought of his initial appearance. although beautiful, it seemed like jihoon had fallen multiple times - ripped clothing, dirty shoes, wet hair, and the dazed look on his face. minghao wondered if he was running from someone, but he couldn't bring himself to ask him that. they both sat for a moment, as if to collect their thoughts and frame them politely.

as they turned to each other to ask questions, they heard crumbling leaves which made them both tense up because they were alone for so long. crouching, they looked towards where the sound was coming from and out popped a blonde-haired human with a brown-haired one.

"jun?" "hoshi?" both of them said at the same time. "you know him?" minghao asked towards the one with blonde hair. jihoon deadpanned with "that's my best friend.. we grew up together haha" then asks the same. minghao says the exact same thing and they both decided it was time to come out of hiding to get some answers.

**Author's Note:**

> [i accidentally delete this U_____V]
> 
> but this prompt was inspired by the release of the8's recent contemporary art - 本 (root/origin) and it happening to snow on woozi's birthday last year. just two fairies falling for each other, ty for reading ♡


End file.
